Qualification
by Saiyuki Tachibara
Summary: Hanya sebuah fakta mengejutkan tentang Aomine, yang Momoi ketahui tanpa disengaja / Warning : BL, typo(s) dan lain hal. Enjoy!


halo... saya kembali lagi #nggananya

sudah berapa lama, ya, aku nganggurin akun ffn ini? 3 bulan kurang lebih, lah #diimpuk, pdhl untuk buat akun ini aja ribet banget. pas udh jadi, eh malah dianggurin #sigh

kali ini, saya bawakan cerita laknat hasil peras otak- yah, hasilny g seberapa memuaskan lantaran keterbatasan saya menggunakan kata dan mengatur jalan ceritanya g bisa. maklum, author newbie #dziinnng

cerita ini berasal dari fandom Kuroko no Basuke, betul2 g terfikir cari fandom lain kecuali ini #kick.

jadi di sini, saya buat Aomine dan Momoi itu jadi saudara tiri. jangan tanya kenapa, oke? beneran g banget soalnya.

tapi begonya ya itu, cerita ini mengandung 100% ke-OOC-an. pokokny parah! author sendiri sampe geleng2 kepala #malahcurhat

di sini genre ceritanya percampuran antara shonen-ai ( inget, bukan yaoi. bedakan shonen-ai dan yaoi #diinzek ), dan straight. biar g mainstream soalnya #ditimpuk pokoknya... campur, lah. jadi imbang. yg straight shipper g protes, yg fujodanshi g protes. ( malah kebalikanya, kali... )

mana judul ama cerita bener2 g nyambung. tolong, otak ini beneran konslet. ada yang mau donorin otak? #nggagitu

bagi yang g suka, lebih baik g usah nekat baca. dripada entar saya di rusuhin, dibully, dll. mending sekalian g usah baca #dziiing, tpi saya harap banyak yg baca sih XD #ditendang

ok, cukup segitu aja bacotannya. bagi yg mau baca, saya ucapkan happy reading.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ( intinya, ane cuman pinjem charanya doang )

Rated : T atau mungkin T+ buat jaga2 (soalny dibagian akhir chapter ini agak... ngejerumus)

Pair : untuk saat ini AoKaga dan AoMomo (AoMomonya cuman sebatas hubungan keluarga :v)

Genre : ... author bingung apa genrenya #ditimpuk

Warning : sho-ai scene (atau mungkin yaoi?), alur cerita gaje, typo(s) (moga g ada. ane g sempet ngedit, tolonglah...), OOC ( entah darimana ceritanya Kagami jdi penurut dan Momoi agak sedikit innocent. TOLONG BAKAR AUTHOR!), cerita dan judul rada g nyambung

.

.

.

Tap, tap, tap!

"Hah... Hah... Hah..."

Dia, lebih tepatnya seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu berlari di sepanjang pinggiran jalan itu, menatap lurus ke depan memandang gedung luas dan tingkat yang agak jauh di depannya. Dia terburu-buru, berlari tanpa pandang arah.

Surai kemerah muda-an itu terbang ditiup angin, deru nafasnya yang tersendat-sendat itu nampak jelas. Namun masa bodo akan keadaan, dia tetap mantap berlari ke depan.

"Gawat, gawat... Aku telat!"umpatnya kemudian, diiringi ucapan sakral pemantap keadaan. Langkahnya semakin cepat, menyusuri pinggiran jalan menuju gedung di depan sana.

Pagi ini, hari pertamanya memasuki sekolah baru, lebih tepatnya SMA baru setelah kepindahannya dari luar kota. Namun entah ada angin apa, bisa-bisanya dia telat pagi ini.

Oke, mungkin penyebab utamanya adalah dirinya yang semalaman suntuk telfonan sana-sini, terlebih pada teman-temannya yang ditinggalkannya di sekolah lama sana. Yah, seandainya Ibunya tidak mengajaknya ke tempat ini, mungkin dia tak akan bangun kesiangan gara-gara telfonan.

BRUUUK

"Sa—!"

Dia meringis, posisinya sekarang jatuh terduduk di tanah. Sangking pikirannya nyecer entah kemana-mana, akibatnya mata juga gak fokus liat ke jalan. Alhasil, entah pohon atau orang juga dilabasnya.

"Hei, kamu gak papa?"di depannya, terjulur sebuah tangan. Otomatis kepalanya mendongak, menatap siapakah gerangan orang yang ditabraknya, juga pemilik dari tangan dihadapannya.

"Ya..."uluran tangan itu ia terima masih dengan tampang menatap lawan bicaranya heran.

Ya, heran, menatap seseorang yang memakai pakaian santai itu— dia gak sekolah, apa? Kalau dilihat dari tampang, sepertinya orang ini masih seumuran dengannya. Tapi, terlebih lagi—

"Kamu... Bukan orang Jepang, ya?"

Krik.

Entah habis disambar apa, pertanyaan ambigu itu meluncur dari bibirnya. Dia memiringkan kepala, menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap dengan ganjil seseorang dihadapannya.

"Hah?"

Orang di depannya itu balas menatap heran campur jengkel, "Sudah jelas, kan? Aku ini orang Jepang!"

Ah, lagi-lagi. Dia menatap orang di hadapannya itu dengan tampang takjub— ralat, tampang gak percaya.

Masa iya?

Dia memperhatikan orang di depannya ini dari bawah hingga ke atas, memperhatikan sedetail-detailnya disetiap sudut tubuhnya.

Orang Jepang kok... Hitam?

"Daiki!"

Seseorang dari belakang muncul, membawa sebuah kantung plastik yang entah berisi apa. Dia memakai seragam sekolah yang rasanya pernah ia lihat— tapi dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu.

Laki-laki dengan rambut merah dan alis bercabang itu mendelik, memperhatikan gadis berambut pink di dekat temannya itu.

"Etto... Apa-apaan gadis ini?"

"Dia barusan nembak aku,"

Bangsat!

"Ap—!"si gadis berambut pink yang tidak terima, menatap jengkel arah rang yang barusan dipanggil 'Daiki' itu.

"Adawww!"

Tentu saja, otomatis dia menginjak kaki orang setengah negro *?* itu kuat-kuat sebagai balasan.

Masa bodo mau gak sopan atau apalah. Yang gak sopan duluan di sini siapa duluan, hah?!

"Parah! Kalau mau nginjak kaki jangan kuat-kuat!"masih meringis, dia— orang yang barusan disebut Daiki tadi berjongkok dan meraih kakinya yang mungkin saja sudah memar.

"Kau duluan yang macam-macam, Negro!"

Ah, keceplosan.

"Ap—"

Dengan begitu, perempatan muncul telak di sudut kening si 'negro'.

"Pffftt..."

Sementara itu, cowok berambut merah yang di cap sebagai 'teman'nya itu hanya bisa terkikik sendiri. Yah, walau berusaha ditutupi karena takut temannya itu bakal marah.

Tentu saja, berkat itu yang dibilang 'negro' jadi bertambah kesal.

"Kurang ajar, kau!"

"Maaf bahasaku kasar, tapi itu memang kenyataan!"

Dan tanpa disangka— cewek berambut pink itu langsung nyelonong kabur.

"Oiii—! Tunggu, awas kau!"

Dia— perempuan berambut pink itu terus berlari, tanpa mau peduli si 'negro' yang sepertinya berusaha mengejarnya. Yah, walaupun berdiri saja orang tersebut tidak bisa sangking kuatnya injakannya tadi.

"Jangan lari oi— dalamanmu itu kelihatan dari sini, tahu!"

Ah...

PRAKK

Dan entah dari mana pula, sebuah buku tebal berhasil mengenai wajah laki-laki itu— lebih tepatnya dari gadis berambut pink yang tak jauh di hadapannya yang nampak sebal dan nekat melemparnya tersangka dengan buku miliknya.

"Da- Dasar mesum—!"

Begitu teriaknya kemudian. Setelah itu, dia langsung pergi berlari lagi tanpa berniat mengambil kembali buku yang tadi dilemparnya. Masa bodo, yang penting gak ketemu itu muka dia sudah merasa bersyukur!

"Ck..."dia, yang barusan kena 'hantam' buku itu hanya berdecih pelan, menatap kepergian gadis itu yang kelamaan makin menjauh.

"Daiki, ini,"sebuah kantung plastik tepat muncul di depan wajahnya, dia tahu betul siapa yang memberikannya dan apa isinya.

"Oh, bajuku, ya?"

Yang ditanya lantas menganggukkan kepala. "Seragammu yang kotor kemarin, sudah kucucikan,"

"Padahal aku baru saja ingin mampir ke rumahmu buat ambil seragam ini,"dia berdiri, kakinya yang tadi diinjak, sekarang tak seberapa sakit lagi— yah, dia baru saja memijiti kakinya itu dengan perasaan sengsara beberapa detik lalu. Ia raih kantung plastik itu dari tangan temannya.

"Lain kali kalau mau menginap di rumahku, jangan pakai seragam sekolah. Kotor gini, kan, jadinya,"

"Iya, iya. Cerewet sekali kau, Taiga,"dan buat tampang jengkel.

"Err... Buku itu? Apa lebih baik dikembalikan saja?"temannya yang barusan dipanggil 'Taiga' tadi menunjuk sebuah buku yang tergeletak di dekat kaki temannya itu, "Sepertinya dia dari Touo, sekolahmu,"

Mungkin temannya berkata seperti itu lantaran seragam yang dikenakan gadis itu adalah seragam Touo.

"Hah? Tapi selama aku bersekolah di sana, tidak pernah ada perempuan macam dia— maksudku aku tidak pernah melihat dia,"

"Hmm... Mungkin anak baru?"

"Bisa jadi, sih. Tapi akan susah mencari keberadaannya di sekolahku karena sekolahku itu cukup luas."

"Usahakan saja, Daiki,"temannya itu berjongkok, meraih buku di dekat kaki temannya 'Daiki' itu dan membaca isinya sekilas.

"Eh... Ini kan..."

"?"

(_)_(_)

Dia misuh-misuh sendiri, jengkel dengan kejadian tadi pagi.

Ya, kejadian tentang dirinya menabrak seorang negro nyasar— eh, maksudnya orang menyebalkan yang tadi pagi. Udah gak sopan, mesum pula. Kalau boleh, dia bisa membunuhnya langsung di tempat itu juga.

"Anak baru, ya?"seseorang menghampirinya yang duduk di bangku pojok kelas barunya. Lantas, dia menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda dia mengiyakan kalau dia adalah anak baru.

"Namamu?"

"Momoi Satsuki,"

"Oh,"

Setelah berkata 'oh' tadi, seseorang itu langsung pergi, membuat dia— Momoi menghela nafasnya panjang.

Kelas ini menyebalkan. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mau berteman dengannya, beda dengan tempatnya dulu. Padahal baru sebentar, dia sudah kangen teman-temannya dulu. Seandainya dia tidak dipindahkan—

Tet... Tet... Tet... ( serah lah, Author g tau suara bel yang bener D"X )

Bel berbunyi, membuat Momoi mendongakkan kepala dan melihat ke arah pintu masuk. Dari sana dia melihat beberapa anak yang barusan di luar kelas masuk dan menuduki bangku masing-masing. Dan setelah beberapa saat, sang guru masuk.

Sang gurupun memulai acara belajarnya, namun pertama dia mengabsen murid-muridnya.

"Aomine Daiki,"

Tidak ada sahutan, satu kelas hening. Sang guru menatap sekeliling kelas sebentar, lalu kembali menatap absen dan menulis sesuatu di sana.

"Alfa, ya?"

Tidak ada jawaban lagi, dengan begitu sang guru lanjut mengabsen.

'Aomine... Daiki?'

Rasanya Momoi tidak asing lagi dengan nama itu.

Jangan-jangan... Orang yang tadi pagi ditemuinya?

"Momoi Satsuki,"

Jika memang benar 'Aomine Daiki' itu orang yang sama dengan yang ditemuinya tadi—

"Ah, sa—"

BRAAKKK

"Woy! Jangan alfa-in aku!"

— maka terkutuklah.

"Aomine Daiki, karena sudah telat lebih dari 10 kali, silahkan istirahat nanti temui Bapak di kantor,"

Ah,

Momoi ingin mati rasanya. Ternyata 'Aomine Daiki' itu memang 'dia'.

"Iya, iya,"setelah menjawab begitu, si negro bernama Aomine Daiki itu segera berjalan ke arahnya— Momoi.

'Eh?!'

Momoi kaget setengah mati karenanya.

Grek.

Ah, ternyata dia mengarah ke bangku kosong di sebelahnya dan mendudukinya.

Untung saja. Momoi kira dia mau apa.

"Huuuaamm..."

Dia menguap, menatap malas pada papan tulis di depannya. Dia menopang dagunya, sesekali melirik Momoi yang juga ikut menatapnya.

"Kayaknya... Kita pernah bertemu,"

Mati sana. Baru ketemu tadi pagi dia udah lupa.

"Aku yang tadi pagi menabrakmu, bego,"

Aomine terdiam, dengan tampang gak bangetnya dia menatap Momoi. "Sekelas... Kita SEKELAS?!"

"Aomine Daiki, jangan ribut,"

Aomine tanpa sadar menaikkan volume suaranya, membuat guru yang sudah khilaf dengan tingkah anak satu ini— terpaksa lebih bersabar lagi.

"Kita ngomong pas istirahat nanti saja,"timpal Aomine. Setelah ditegur guru begitu, dia terpaksa menunda acara ngobrolnya.

Momoi memalingkan wajahnya, cuek. Dia meraih tasnya dan hendak mengambil buku di sana.

'Eh?'

Srek, srek.

Ada sesuatu yang ganjil di sana. Buku diary-nya... Hilang?

Srek, srek, srek.

Momoi tetap mencarinya, siapa tahu terselip diantara buku-bukunya.

Glek.

"Gak ada..."

"Apanya yang gak ada?"Aomine buka suara.

Momoi lagi-lagi menolehkan kepala, menatap tidak suka pada orang di sebelahnya, "Bukan urusanmu, Negro!"

"Momoi Satsuki,"

Tanpa sadar dia menaikkan volume suaranya juga, membuat sang guru ikut-ikut menegurnya.

Masih dengan perasaan jengkel, Momoi memalingkan mukanya.

Tiba-tiba, Aomine yang ada di sebelahnya meliriknya sebentar. "Aku tahu dimana bukumu,"

'—!'

"Istirahat nanti, memohonlah agar bukumu kukembalikan,"

'MATI SANA!'

Dan untuk sekarang dan ke depannya, mungkin dia harus bersabar dengan tingkah 'teman' barunya ini.

Terlebih lagi, Momoi harap dia tidak membaca isi buku diary-nya.

(_)_(_)

"Kembalikan!"

"Ng?"

Aomine menatap bosan ke arah tangan yang kini terpampang di depannya. Dia menyingkirkan tangan itu dari depan wajahnya dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Ngg... Kenapa, Satsuki?"dia mengelus-elus pelan bagian belakang rambutnya dan menatap orang dihadapannya dengan malas.

"Sial, kau! Aku sudah keliling nyariin kamu di sekolah, taunya lagi tiduran di atap sekolah! Cepat balikin bukuku, bego!"

"Yakin benar-benar mau kukembalikan?"

"Tentu saja! Itu buku berhargaku, bodoh!"seru Momoi yakin.

"Sudah kubuang,"

Momoi tercekat sebentar, lalu menatap orang dihadapannya itu dengan marah, "Bohong!"teriaknya.

BUGH

Sontak Momoi melempar orang dihadapannya itu dengan buku yang tadi dibawanya, membuat Aomine yang untuk kedua kalinya kenahantam hanya bisa mengaduh.

"Gak usah lempar-lempar bisa, gak, sih?!"

"KEMBALIKAN!"

"..."

Untuk beberapa saat Aomine terdiam, memperhatikan tingkah Momoi yang tampak ingin mengeluarkan air mata.

"Itu... Buku berhargaku,"

"?"

"Kumohon... Kembalikan..."

Aomine terpaku sejenak, menatap gadis dihadapannya yang sudah sedikit meneteskan air mata. Dia menghela nafasnya,

Dasar cengeng.

"Bodoh, kau. Mana mungkin kan, tidak aku kembalikan?"

Aomine berdiri, seraya memungut buku Momoi yang tergeletak tepat di samping kakinya. Lalu berjalan pelan ke arah Momoi.

"Nih,"

Belum sempat sampai tepat di hadapan Momoi, Aomine langsung melemparkan buku yang dimaksud ke arahnya. Denga sigap Momoi menangkapnya.

Aomine berjalan lagi, lalu setelah tepat berada disamping tubuh Momoi, dia berhenti dan berkata;

"Cengeng. Cuman gara-gara memohon dikembalikan buku diary saja, jadi nangis begini,"

Dan tangannya meraih sebelah tangan Momoi dan meletakkan buku kedua yang tadi dilempar Momoi di tangannya.

Setelah itu, dia kembali berjalan menuju tangga untuk pergi ke lantai bawah.

"Eh?"

Dan saat itu pula, ketika Momoi menolehkan kepala menatap ke belakang. Dia sudah tidak ada.

Perlahan, tatapannya teralihkan pada kedua buku yang kini ada dalam genggamannya.

Ternyata, Aomine tak seburuk yang ia kira.

(_)_(_)

Siangnya, setelah pulang sekolah. Momoi berjalan menyusuri pinggiran jalan menuju rumahnya sendirian.

Pikirannya melayang, entah memikirkan apa.

"Kamu..."

Tap.

Langkahnya terhenti, sedikit mendongakkan keplanya yang tadi menunduk menatap bawah.

"Eh?"

Di hadapannya, dia melihat seseorang yang tadi pagi ia temui. Ya, orang yang sama ketika pertemuan pertamanya dengan Aomine. Orang yang ada didekat Aomine, temannya.

"Kamu... Temannya Aomine, kan?"selidik Momoi.

"Ya, aku temannya Daiki, Kagami Taiga,"jawabnya cepat.

"Lalu..."

Tatapan Momoi teralih pada anak di sebelah Kagami itu. Anak laki-laki berseragam persis seperti Kagami dengan tubuh pendek dan rambut biru muda.

"Kuroko Tetsuya,"sahutnya cepat, memperkenalkan diri.

"Momoi Satsuki,"Momoi ikut memperkenalkan diri.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Apa kau melihat Daiki?"Kagami buka suara.

"Aku tidak melihatnya saat pulang sekolah ini,"jawab Momoi cepat, sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Oh,"

"Kalian sendiri, kenapa menanyainya? Memang kalian janjian kemana?"Momoi balik tanya.

Kagami dan Kuroko saling pandang sejenak, "Ah, tidak, tidak,"Kagami menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, "Aku hanya menanyakan keadaannya saja, kok,"

"Wah, kamu perhatian sekali dengan temanmu, ya,"Momoi tersenyum kecil, menatap ke arah Kagami.

Kuroko yang tahu keadaan, menghela nafasnya panjang, "Sebenarnya mereka ini—"

PLAKK

Kontan tangan Kagami menutup mulut Kuroko dengan cara menamparnya. Kejam.

"Tidak papa! Aku dan Kuroko sebenarnya berencana ingin ke Maji Burger, kebetulan lewat sekolah kalian, sih, jadi kami ingin mengajaknya! Tapi berhubngan dia tidak ada kabarnya kemana, jadi batal. Yah, begitulah. Hahahahaha..."

Oke, Momoi merasa nggak banget di sini.

JEDUGH

"SAKIT, KAMPRET!"

Dilain pihak, Kuroko yang barusan digampar tadi langsung menghantam wajah Kagami dengan tas yang dibawanya, membuat Kagami yang beberapa saat lalu tengah sibuk menjelaskan pada Momoi, kini terduduk di tanah dengan tangan memegangi kepala.

"Maafkan tingkah temanku, Momoi-san,"begitu ucapnya kemudian.

Momoi hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala pelan dengan saltingnya.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi,"Kuroko membungkuk sebentar, lalu menoleh ke arah Kagami.

"Kagami-kun, mau sampai kapan kau duduk di situ?"

"Ini gara-gara kau, sialan! Kepalaku jadi pusing gini..."

"Salah siapa duluan coba, kan kau duluan yang menamparku,"

"Ck!"

Kuroko menghela nafas lagi, dia mengulurkan tangannya di depan Kagami untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Ayo cepat,"

Dengan setengah hati Kagami menerima uluran tangan itu, dan mulai berdiri.

Merekapun berjalan, berpapasan sebentar pada Momoi yang nampaknya masih sedikit heran,

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Momoi-san,"begitu kata pemuda bersurai biru itu sambil tersenyum kecil. Diapun melanjutkan perjalanannya dan bersegera menyusul langkah Kagami yang ada di depannya.

Momoi hanya bisa menatapi kepergian kedua pemuda itu yang makin lama makin menjauh.

Blush.

Tanpa disangka, tiba-tiba wajah Momoi memerah.

"Kuroko... Tetsuya?"gumamnya.

Ah, mungkin mulai sekarang dan kedepannya, dia akan naksir pada pemuda bersurai biru langit itu.

(_)_(_)

Sret, sret, sret.

Gadis dengan surai merah muda itu asik bergelut di meja belajarnya, menuliskan sesuatu pada sebuah buku diary keasayangannya.

Dear diary,

Hari ini setelah kepindahanku ke sekolah baru, banyak hal terjadi.

Yang pertama, pagi tadi aku bertemu cowok yang sangat menyebalkan. Namanya Aomine Daiki, seorang cowok dengan rambut biru pendek dan kulit hitam. Jangan tanya kenapa warna kulitnya begitu. Aku sendiri heran, bisa-bisanya di Jepang ada orang berkulit hitam. Catat! Hal ini terlalu langka untuk dilupakan.

Dia sangat, sangat menyebalkan. Parahnya aku sampai satu sekolah dan satu kelas dengannya. Tidak adakah insiden yang lebih menggenaskan dibanding ini? Amit-amit, deh!

Tapi, di samping itu, barusan pulang sekolah tadi aku menemui anak bersurai biru muda yang putih, berbadan kecil dan super imut... Beda jauh sama Aomine, deh, pokoknya! Aku naksir sama cowok ini. Aku berharap, aku bisa menjadi pacarnya suatu hari nanti.

"Huft..."

Setelah menghela nafas sejenak, Momoi menutup buku diary kesayangannya itu.

Kuroko Tetsuya, ya?

Entah kenapa dia begitu tertarik dengan cowok itu. Entah karena sifatnya, atau bahkan wajahnya, dia tidak tahu. Dia terlalu naksir dengan cowok satu ini.

Aomine Daiki.

Seorang cowok dengan kulit hitam yang amat dia benci. Entah karena kebetulan atau memang karena takdir, bisa-bisanya dia ini sejodoh— ralat, bisa-bisanya orang ini satu sekolah dan sekelas dengannya. Sungguh menggenaskan.

Tuhan memang tak adil.

"Satsuki!"

Suara Ibunya mengagetkannya.

"Iya, Bu?"

Momoi segera berdiri dari bangkunya, menempatkan bangkunya kembali seperti semula dan menuju ke luar kamar.

Dari atas tempat berpijaknya sekarang, dia bisa melihat Ibunya yang ada di ujung ruangan, tepat di depan pintu pembatas ruangan.

Ditutupi oleh punggung Ibunya sendiri, berdiri tepat di depan Ibunya yang berposisi badan menghadap dengannya. Dia bisa tau kalau adaseseorang di sana.

"Eh?"

Ibunya tampak bersenda gurau kecil, menepuki bahu orang di hadapannya yang wajahnya tidak kelihatan oleh mata Satsuki karena terhalang.

"Satsuki, ayo kemari,"sang Ibu menoleh, menatap anaknya yang tengah terbengong di ujung sana. Momoi berjalan pelan ke arahnya, dengan tangan mengepal di dada sangking gugupnya.

Rasanya... Orang di depan Ibunya itu tampak familiar.

"Satsuki?"

— suaranyapun, amat ia kenal—

"Ka— Kau..."

Momoi gelagapan, menunjuk dengan tampang tidak percaya orang di hadapannya.

"Kau... Satsuki, kan? Momoi Satsuki?"orang di hadapannya itu menunjuknya, dengan tampang tidak percaya dia berkata dengan gagapnya.

"Aomine Daiki! Kenapa kau—"

Ibunya yang heran dengan tingkah anaknya, ditambah tingkah 'tamu'nya yang tampak serupa, mulai buka suara, "Kalian sudah saling kenal, toh?"

Momoi meneguk ludahnya horor setelah mendengar sang Ibu berkata demikian. Dengan setengah hati, dia mulai menjawab pertanyaan Ibunya dengan jawaban apa adanya.

"Ka- kami teman sekelas..."

"Hahaha... Kami teman sekelas, Te,"

Aomine, yang merasa ikut ditanya, menjawab pertanyaan itu bersamaan dengan Momoi.

Ibu Momoi hanya bisa memperhatikan mereka dengan tampang heran.

(_)_(_)

"Syukurlah, ternyata kalian sudah saling kenal!"Ibu Momoi tersenyum ke arah mereka yang tengan duduk di sofa yang tepat di hadapannya. Dia meletakkan 2 gelas jus jeruk di hadapan keduanya.

"Hanya kebetulan..."begitu jawab Momoi sambil cemberut.

Aomine yang sebetulnya ingin buka suara, terpaksa ia tahan karena tau kata-kata yang akan dia keluarkan pasti akan 'kelewatan'. Diapun memilik untuk mengambil minuman di hadapannya dan langsung meminumnya tanpa malu-malu.

Dan setelah berkata demikian, Momoi segera mengutuki dalam hati.

"Nah, kalau begitu akan Ibu perkenalkan ulang... Dia ini, Daiki-kun, adalah tetanggamu mulai saat ini. Dan juga..."Ibunya itu menatap sebentar ke arah anaknya, "... Calon Kakak barumu. Beberapa bulan lagi Ibu akan menikah dengan Ayahnya Daiki-kun, soalnya."

Momoi terdiam sejenak, menatap ke lantai bawah dan mengeratkan gengamannya pada celana yang kini ia kenakan.

Ia sangat tahu, alasannya kepindahannya ke sini adalah karena Ibunya dan Ayahnya yang beberapa waktu lalu bercerai. Dia memilih ikut Ibunya, dan akhirnya terpaksa pindah tempat bersama Ibunya ke kampung halaman Ibunya dulu. Untunglah, di kampung halaman Ibunya ini dia masih punya rumah warisan yang masih dapat mereka tinggali.

Tapi... Hanya saja, dia tidak menyangka Inunya akan secepat ini mencari 'Ayah' baru untuknya.

Dan parahnya pula... Kenapa calon Ayah barunya itu ternyata Ayahnya Aomine, sih?

"I- itu sih... Terserah Ibu,"Momoi gelagapan sendiri, menoleh Ibunya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Sebenarnya dia terima-terima saja Ibunya itu memilih untuk menikah lagi atau tidak. Tapi Aominenya itu, loh...

Sementara itu, Aomine yang berada di sampingnya hanya terdiam sambil sesekali menyeruput minumannya pelan. Sepertinya, dia udah tau dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini.

"... Ibu ingin meminta untuk malam ini saja. Satsuki, malam ini tolong menginap di rumah Daiki-kun, ya?"

Aomine yang tengah meyeruput minuman yang diberikan Ibu Momoi beberapa menit lalu itu otomatis tersedak.

Momoi hanya bisa duduk cengo di tempat.

"Ibu mulai ngaco! Mana mau aku menginap dirumahnya!"pekik Momoi tak terima. Demi apa, orang yang barusan tadi pagi buat dia jengkel, ditambah fakta kalau dia adalah calon saudara tirinya— dan lebih parahnya sekarang diminta untuk menginap di rumah tersangka, tentu membuat Momoi jengkel setengah mati.

"Memang kau mau jaga rumah ini sendirian? Hari ini Ibu dan Ayahnya Daiki-kun akan keluar kota untuk membeli perabotan rumah ini yang belum lengkap, jadi akan pulang malam,"

"Tapi, Bu—"Momoi berusaha mencari alasan logis supaya bisa mencegah Ibunya itu untuk pergi sementara. Lagipula, menurutnya kalau hanya ingin membeli perabotan rumah sampai ke luar kota itu agak berlebihan.

"Rumah Daiki-kun kan ada di sebelah. Dekat dengan rumah ini, kan?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya—!"

Sibuk berdebat, Aomine yang tengah termenung sendiri itu tiba-tiba berdiri, membuat ibu dan anak yang ada di dekatnya itu menatapnya heran.

"Daiki-kun, mau kemana?"

"Ah... Hari ini ada temanku yang ingin ke rumah. Sebentar lagi dia akan datang, jadi aku pulang dulu."

Ibu Momoi hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Nah, Satsuki. Ikutlah bersamanya. Sebentar lagi Ibu akan pergi,"Ibunya itu berdiri dari kursinya.

"Tunggu—"Momoi yang masih dalam posisi duduk itu berusaha mencegat. Namun Ibunya telah pergi ke ruang sebelah.

"Hee... jadi kau terpaksa menginap di rumahku, ya?"Aomine pasang tampang menjengkelkan, menatapi Momoi yang tampaknya menjadi jengkel.

"Mana mau aku menginap di rumahmu! Aku terpaksa, tau!"balas Momoi. Sebetulnya ia ingin sekali lagi menghantam orang di hadapannya ini dengan sebuah benda, namun itu diurungkan karena mengingat Ibunya masih berada di sini.

"Ya sudah, cepat ambil baju gantimu. Aku tunggu di luar,"

"Mati sana!"

Jawaban yang bagus sekali.

(_)_(_)

Sambil berjalan menenteng sebuah tas kecil berisi pakaian gantinya, Momoi mengikuti Aomine dengan tampang tidak terima di belakang.

Aomine, toh, santai. Dia berjalan di depan tanpa memperdulikan Momoi di belakangnya.

Aomine berhenti, membuka pagar sebuah rumah. Lalu menengok ke arah Momoi.

"Kalau sudah masuk nanti, tolong tutup pagarnya, ya."ujarnya pelan, lalu kembali menatap ke depan dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Cih... Seenaknya saja,"gumam Momoi tidak suka, diapun melanjutkan langkahnya mengikuti Aomine.

Seperti yang diperintahkan Aomine tadi, Momoi menutup pagarnya setelah ia melewatinya.

Lagi, Aomine berhenti dan membukakan pintu utama rumah. Kali ini menunggu Momoi dan mempersilahkannya duluan.

"Sana duluan,"

Momoi mengangguk kecil, masih dengan tampang tidak suka. Diapun mendahului Aomine untuk memasuki rumahnya.

Aomine menyusulnya dari belakang dan menutup pintu.

"Kau tau,"

Langkah keduanya terhenti. Dengan hati bertanya-tanya, Momoi segera menolehkan kepalanya.

Momoi menatap Aomine yang ada di belakangnya dengan heran. "Apa?"tanyanya.

"Ibuku itu sudah meninggal sejak aku kecil. Jadi aku sudah terbiasa hidup hanya berdua dengan Ayahku,"sambil berkata begitu, Aomine melanjutkan langkahnya, melewati Momoi yang beberapa saat lalu ada di depannya. Momoi mengikutinya dari belakang, sedikit menyimak perkataan Aomine atas dasar rasa penasaran.

"... Tapi saat tau Ayahku akan menikah lagi dengan Ibumu, aku jadi sedikit senang. Soalnya, akhirnya setelah beberapa tahun, akhirnya aku memiliki Ibu dan saudara."Aomine tersenyum kecil, melirik sekilas Momoi yang ada di belakangnya.

"... Begitu,"Momoi hanya memandang sayu punggung Aomine yang tak jauh di hadapannya.

Mungkin, untuk saat ini dia bisa sedikit senang karena bisa memiliki Ayah lagi. Dan juga, ditambah saudara baru yang membuatnya tidak kesepian lagi. Momoi bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Aomine untuk saat ini.

"Nah, ini kamarmu,"

Aomine berhenti, membukakan pintu yang tepat ada di sebelahnya.

Momoi menatap ke arah Aomine yang membuka pintu itu, menengoki isi kamar yang Aomine maksud.

"Serius, ini kamarku?"Momoi memiringkan kepalanya.

Heran saja, bisa-bisanya orang dengan tipe pemalas seperti dia rela repot-repot menyiapkan kamar untuknya. Mana kamarnya lengkap dengan perabotan ditambah sebuah toilet disudutnya. Salut.

"Ini sebenarnya kamar tamu,"

Oh.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih!"Momoi segera memasuki kamarnya dengan jengkel—

BLAM

— dan menutup (baca : membanting) pintunya keras-keras.

Aomine yang heran dengan tingkah Momoi itu hanya bisa menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, bingung.

(_)_(_)

Momoi meletakkan tas berisi pakaian gantinya di atas meja ruangan sana, lalu segera membaringkan dirinya di atas kasur yang besar di sebelahnya itu.

"Kenapa aku harus jadi saudaraan dengan dia, sih?"gerutunya dengan dirinya sendiri.

Lelah, pikirnya.

Setelah insiden perceraian orang tuanya itu, kini dia harus pindah rumah dan sekolah karenanya. Padahal sebetulnya dia tidak rela, toh dia kelewatan betah di sana, di rumah dan sekolah lamanya. Terlebih lagi, dia juga akan memiliki saudara tiri yang menyebalkan karenanya.

Dia terlalu sedih, mengingat keharmonisan keluarga mereka dulu yang berujung dengan perpisahan. Kenapa mereka harus bercerai? Kenapa harus, sih? Untk saat ini Momoi masih mempertanyakannya pada dirinya sendiri.

Akibatnya, dia jadi kangen dengan hal yang 'lama'. Padahal baru pindah beberapa hari saja, dia sudah kangen dengan segala sesuatu yang ada di sana. Dari teman, sekolah, rumah dan juga Ayahnya. Mungkin untuk sekarang dan ke depannya, dia tidak akan lagi bisa menemui Ayahnya itu.

... Dia akan punya Ayah baru,

Dan saudara baru.

Dia harap dia akan betah dengan kehidupannya yang baru ini.

Ting tong...

Lamunan Momoi mendadak buyar. Suara bel rumah itu menyadarkannya.

Ada tamu.

Momoi mendudukkan posisi badannya. Bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Mungkin biarkan saja, ya. Toh dia tahu yang akan membukakan pintu pasti Aomine.

Ting tong ting tong

— sepertinya Aomine belum membukakan pintunya. Itu terdengar dari suara bel yang makin cepat dan makin brutal.

"Si Aomine mana, sih?"Momoi jadi kesal sendiri, pasalnya pemilik rumah ini entah ke mana orangnya. Padahal sudah tau ada tamu yang datang.

Ting tong ting tong ting tong!

Habis kesabaran, Momoi segera berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utama rumah yang tak seberapa jauh jaraknya.

"Ya! Tunggu sebentar—"

Cklek.

"Loh... Momoi?"

"Eh?"

Sejenak, Momoi terpaku di tempat. Dia menatap orang di hadapannya itu kaget.

"Kau... Kagami?"Momoi memastikan.

Di hadapannya, seseorang yang ditemuinya dua kali hari ini. Seseorang yang ada saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Aomine, dan seseorang yang mengenalkannya pada Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kagami Taiga.

Dia memakai kaos putih dan celana hitam panjang, dengan sebuah kalung rantai sebagai penghias. Nampak sederhana sekali.

Orang dihadapannya itu mengangguk sekilas, lalu balas menatapnya kaget bercampur heran, "Kenapa kau yang bukakan pintu? Bukannya ini rumahnya Daiki?"

"Ah, itu—"

"Taiga. Akhirnya kau datang,"

Dari belakang, Aomine muncul dengan santainya. Dia menatap ke arah Kagami yang ikut menatap ke arahnya.

"Daiki!"Kagami menyahut kecil, lalu masuk melewati Momoi yang tampaknya masih sedikit heran dengan kedatangannya.

Sempat terpikir olehnya,

Ternyata Aomine beneran bawa teman ke rumah. Seperti yang dikatakannya saat masih ada di rumahnya.

"Kenapa Momoi bisa ada di sini?"tanya Kagami, menatap Aomine dengan bingung.

"Nanti aku ceritakan,"jawab Aomine singkat. Dia membalikkan badan dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kedua orang di belakangnya.

Kagami tanpa aba-aba lagi, langsung mengikuti Aomine dari belakang.

"Tung—"Momoi berusaha mencegah, namun kedua orang tersebut telah pergi dari hadapannya.

Sambil menghela nafas jengkel, Momoi menutup kembali pintu utama rumah dan berjalan ke arah yang sama dengan kedua orang barusan. Bukan mengikuti mereka, melainkan kembali menuju kamarnya.

'Sialan, mereka nyuekin aku.'rutuknya kemudian.

(_)_(_)

Momoi menghela nafasnya bosan.

Dalam genggamannya, ponsel yang barusan di pakai untuk telfonan dengan temannya itu baru saja kehabisan baterai. Salahnya juga, toh, pulang sekolah tadi dia lupa mengisi baterai ponselnya dan malah sibuk nulis di diary. Akibatnya, saat sedang butuh karena gak ada kerjaan seperti ini, baterai ponselnya keburu habis.

Dia memutar otaknya, bertanya-tanya apakah Aomine punya model cas-an yang cocok dengan ponselnya.

'Aku harus tanya, nih,'

— lalu menghela nafasnya lagi.

Momoi melangkahkan kakinya, membuka pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya setelah ia melewati batas kamar dan ruangan. Setelah itu, ia melesat pergi mencari keberadaan Aomine di rumahnya ini.

"Daiki... Apa kau yakin?"

Langkah Momoi sesaat terhenti. Suara yang didengar barusan, sangat terdengar jelas. Momoi yakin pintu tertutup yang barusan dilaluinya, merupakan sumber suara yang tadi didengarnya.

'Kagami? Dia bersama Aomine di dalam?'pikirnya.

Dia membalikkan badan, menuju ke depan pintu yang dilewatinya tadi. Berhenti di depan pintu itu, tanpa suatu niat untuk membuka pintunya. Dia menajamkan pendengarannya, ingin tahu dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan di dalam.

"Tentu saja. Ayo kita lakukan di sini."

"Lalu... Gadis itu? Bagaimana jika dia—"

"Tenang saja. Tidak akan, kok. Lagian dia ada di kamarnya. Tidak mungkin dia akan kemari."

"Da— Daiki! Tunggu dulu— hmmmph—"

Momoi melangkahkan kaki belakang, mengerutkan keningnya tidak percaya. Dia menatap pintu yang masih tertutup itu dengan ganjil. Suara aneh itu, betul-betul membuatnya bungkam.

... Yang barusan itu apa?

"Ap—"

Aomine?

Kagami?

Apa yang mereka berdua lakukan di dalam, Momoi masih mempertanyakannya.

"Daiki— kumohon..."

Suara desahan itu, suara yang amat membuatnya kaget bukan kepalang. Suara yang amat membuatnya ingin sekali bertanya, 'Kalian sedang apa?'.

Tapi, langkah yang gemetar itu, membuatnya urung untuk membuka pintu di hadapannya untuk menjawab apa yang jadi pertanyaannya.

Dia takut, namun rasa penasarannya tak kalah dengan rasa takutnya.

"Daiki— Akhh—"

Apa... Yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan di dalam sana?

Suara desahan itu... Bagaimana bisa?

Momoi membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya itu. Masih dengan tubuh bergetar, entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa berat dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk di lantai tempatnya berpijak.

Hanya satu yang terpikir olehnya. Berkat suara desahan itu, dugaannya jadi semakin kuat.

Aomine...

... Dia...

Glek.

.

.

.

… Seorang gay?

BERSAMBUNG

.

.

.

HAHAHAHA BUNUH AUTHOR TOLONG!

sumpah nista banget fic. kesamber apa coba aku semalem #nangis

fic ini ngerjainnya sebulan. idenya doang. nulisnya ya 3 hari kelar #kick

tapi, yah. saya ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya bagi yg sudah sanggup baca sampai kelar. salut pokoknya! kok bisa tahan dengan fic ini #kedip2 #plakk

chapter depan, Kuroko bakal muncul lebih sering karena 'keterlibatan'nya. di chapter ini dia cuman muncul sepintas aja soalnya. #dzziiing. dan juga, di chapter depan MUNGKIN bakal diadakan vote. vote untuk apa? rahasia :v

bagi yang sudah baca, saya harapkan review-nya. huhuhuhu... soalnya biar saya tau aja, berapa orang sih yg udah baca ini fic. kritik dan saran diterima. tpi kalau mau kritik tolong dijaga ucapannya. sbnrny sih terima yg pedes, tpi kalau over pedes sampai buat aku g mau nulis fic lagi itu... agak greget, ya #lah

tergantung pula, kalau reviewnya minimal 3, bakal kulanjut ini cerita. tapi tunggu bulan depan, ya #dibakar

dan untuk silent reader, saya harap Anda segera tobat :v

sampai jumpa di chapter depan, minna-san! ^^


End file.
